Trading Spaces
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Raven's room redone by Beast Boy and Cyborg's room redone by Robin? This could get interesting... COMPLETED RaeCy, RobStar
1. New Rooms, Same Old Chaos

Raventhedarkgoddess: I noticed a few people wanted a sequal to Design. So I decided to write one.   
  
Dis: I do not own Teen Titans. I will say this every time until you get it.  
  
Chapter One: New Room, Same Old Chaos  
  
Starfire: Hello, glorious friends! I shall be your hostess today! Welcome to another episode of Trading Spaces. Now, to meet our competitors...These teams have not been assigned by choice.  
  
Raven: (comes in from one side)  
  
Blackfire: (enters from the other)  
  
Raven: Aren't you suppossed to be in jail?  
  
Blackfire: Shut up! I mean, of course not...(looking around edgily)  
  
Raven: Damn. Why you?  
  
Blackfire: I don't know. Why not?  
  
Raven: (sigh)  
  
Cyborg: (comes in one side)  
  
Jynx: (comes in other side)  
  
Cyborg: Not you!  
  
Jynx: Yes, me! Bow down in wonder!  
  
Cyborg: (sighs)  
  
Raven: This is absurd....  
  
Starfire: Cyborg, what would you like to see in your room?  
  
Cyborg: A cool theme, a Gamestation....(goes on for about five minutes)  
  
Starfire: Thank you, Cyborg. Raven, what do you wish to see?  
  
Cyborg: I wasn't done!  
  
Raven: Oh well. Dark colors, dark theme, and if any of my things disapper the designer will die.  
  
Starfire: That is plesent...Designers, come forth!  
  
Robin: Hey, I'm doing your room, Cy.  
  
Cyborg: Um......Who's idea was that?  
  
Robin: Mine! Star agreed. (smiles)  
  
Starfire: It was the least I could do after the Kitten mix-up.  
  
Beast Boy: (covers Raven's eyes with his hands) Guess who?  
  
Raven: Do I really need to? Get off me, Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: Darn! Anyway, I'm designing your room.  
  
Raven: And who's idea was that?  
  
Beast Boy: Mine. It'll be so much fun.  
  
Raven: o.O  
  
Starfire: And also, you shall be assisted by our ever-faithful carpenter, Slade!  
  
Slade: Hello, Robin.  
  
Robin: Didn't you learn your lesson last time?  
  
Slade: Was I supposed to?  
  
Robin: YOU HAVE A POWER SAW FOR AN ARM!  
  
Slade: So what?  
  
Starfire: (to break them up) Please go and design your rooms.  
  
All: Fine.  
  
Raven's Room....  
  
Cyborg: Man, what are you drawing?  
  
Jynx: I wanna see!  
  
Beast Boy: Really wanna see?  
  
Cyborg: Ya!  
  
Jynx: YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAY!  
  
Beast Boy: Okay. (gives him the paper)  
  
Cyborg: Okay, you want to do yellow, pink, orange, and white? Are you crazy, you nut? She's going to kill you! Change it!  
  
Beast Boy: Uh-uh! I'm the designer! I rule!  
  
Cyborg: When she kills you, I'll laugh.  
  
Beast Boy: If she breaks up with you to date me because she loves it so much, I'll laugh.  
  
Cyborg: You little... (lunges at Beast Boy)  
  
In Cyborg's room........  
  
Robin: Well, there. My plan.  
  
Raven: This is very set to revenge, isn't it?  
  
Blackfire: That's great, though!  
  
Robin: Guess that's what we're going with then...I'll take the blame. Come on, Raven. There isn't anything you can do anyway!  
  
Raven: Fine.  
  
(crash shakes the floor)  
  
Raven: Who's trying to kill who now?  
  
Robin: Not surpisingly, I don't know and I don't care.  
  
Blackfire: Oh, well. Fifty bucks says he kills Beast Boy!  
  
Starfire: (walks into Raven's room) Cyborg! Do not harm him!  
  
Cyborg: (lets Beast Boy step away from the wall) Damn!  
  
Beast Boy: Thanks, Star...  
  
Starfire: Get to work now, both of you.  
  
Beast Boy: Ya, get to work, you two.  
  
Jynx: Designers have to work too.  
  
Cyborg: From what I heard, you sat on your butt and did nothing.  
  
Starfire: ENOUGH! (flaming eyes)  
  
Cyborg: Fine.  
  
Robin: Who's killing who?  
  
Starfire: No one shall kill anyone! Everyone shall work!  
  
Cyborg and Robin: (engadged in Death staring match) We won't.  
  
Starfire: Begin now!  
  
Robin: (leaves)  
  
Cyborg: GAH! Four foot, spiky...It should've been obvious I was wooping you!  
  
Jynx: You two are like clowns. Aren't you idiots going to get this stuff out of here?  
  
Beast Boy: Fine. (slowly) Hey, who you calling idiot?  
  
Jynx: (laughs)  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: So, any hope for the sequal? Tell me in your reveiws! 


	2. Flying Paint

Raventhedarkgoddess: I am way too bored today...And feeling rather creative and random, so here goes another chapter of Trading Spaces!  
  
Dis: I still don't own Teen Titans or Trading Spaces. Too bad for me.  
  
Chapter Two: Paint that Flies  
  
Raven: Blackfire, are you going to help at all?  
  
Blackfire: (as if offended) What are you, crazy?   
  
Raven: I don't think I'm the crazy one.  
  
Robin: (sees death glares as he reenters) Hey!  
  
Blackfire: Crazy little goth!  
  
Raven: At least this goth knows how to stay out of JAIL!  
  
Blackfire: You little...  
  
Robin: Hey! Come look at the paint color and quit your yapping.  
  
Raven: It's orange...Are you crazy?  
  
Blackfire: Even I know he doesn't like orange.  
  
Robin: (as if shocked) Hey Raven...She KNOWS something?  
  
Raven: Next she'll learn how to count to two...  
  
Blackfire: You filthy little...  
  
Robin: Don't kill each other...(sighs) I have to go talk to Slade.   
  
Raven: Good luck.  
  
Robin: (sacasticly) Thanks.  
  
Raven: You're welcome.  
  
Blackfire: I will not risk getting that shit under my nails...  
  
Robin: You will so!  
  
Blackfire: (starts to reply) Now listen here...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: (stops pouring it in Blackfire's hair) You only said your nails, so...  
  
Blackfire: I...I...I know where you live!  
  
Raven: Gee, so do I.  
  
Robin: (mocking) I...I...I know where you live!  
  
Blackfire: Just you wait...  
  
Robin: (throws paintbrushes to Blackfire and Raven) Get to work!  
  
Blackfire: (still muttering) Fine, just you wait, I know, I can...  
  
Raven: (rolls eyes)  
  
Robin: (mouths 'Have Fun' at Raven and leaves)  
  
Raven: He's going to die...  
  
Blackfire: So are you...Stupid little...  
  
Raven: Are you aware that I can hear you?  
  
Blackfire: (stops) You can't hear me.  
  
Raven: I think you've been talking to yourself in jail too long.  
  
Blackfire: I do not. Yes I do. No I don't.  
  
Raven: (shrugs and turns away)  
  
Meanwhile, in Raven's Room...  
  
Cyborg: There is no way in hell I'm going to let him do this.  
  
Jynx: Scared of your girlfriend's rage or what?  
  
Cyborg: No, more like scared of her blowing up the whole house.  
  
Beast Boy: (enters with five cans of paint) Come here!  
  
Cyborg: Oh, man, there aren't that many dark shades...  
  
Beast Boy: Which part of we aren't doing dark don't you get?  
  
Cyborg: Considering I thought you valued your life, all of it!  
  
Jynx: Let's see the paint, Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: Thank you, Jynx. At least someone cares.  
  
Cyborg: I do care...About not getting killed.  
  
Jynx: Come on! Every girl loves pink, yellow, green, white, and purple.  
  
Cyborg: Raven is not every girl.  
  
Beast Boy: She's still a girl, though.  
  
Cyborg: That's your problem, BB. You're thinking like Starfire would love.  
  
Beast Boy: And the problem with that is...?  
  
Cyborg: (anime faint)  
  
Starfire: Have you mentioned my name, friends?  
  
Beast Boy: Ya, wouldn't you love this design in your room?  
  
Starfire: (heart eyes)  
  
Beast Boy: See?  
  
Cyborg: STARFIRE AND RAVEN ARE OPPISITES, YOU IDIOT!  
  
Jynx: So pink, yellow, green and purple on the walls and white on the celing?  
  
Cyborg: Quit putting that up!  
  
Jynx: Why? It looks good!  
  
Cyborg: Does no one see my point?  
  
Beast Boy: You don't have one. I'm gonna go see Slade about some stuff...You two get to work.  
  
Starfire: Do not fight, my friends!  
  
Cyborg: I don't even wanna try this...  
  
Jynx: Go put pink on the wall where her bed goes.  
  
Cyborg: Someone won't laugh when this is over.  
  
Jynx: Ya, you. She'll love it.  
  
Cyborg: I don't think so.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Formal invitation: You can be in this story. Just send me some stuff about you, namely anything you do and do NOT want to end up doing. Anything you don't mark down is fair game, so be careful. Please Reveiw! 


	3. More Problems

Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay...Sorry. Lack of updates due to lack of concentration. I'm just kinda out there... Sorry I didn't get this up last night, Priestess.  
  
Chapter Three: More Problems  
  
Raven: Uh-oh.  
  
Blackfire: Wha?  
  
Raven: Nothing...I just don't think leaving BB do my room was smart.  
  
Blackfire: And neither was painting my hair, for lack of intelegence in this room.  
  
Raven: You're right, the only one with a brain in this room is me.  
  
Blackfire: Excuse me?  
  
Raven: Oh, grow up. I have more of a brain than you ever will.  
  
Blackfire: We'll see about that, Raven.  
  
Raven: Okay...Sure we will.  
  
In the garage...  
  
Slade: (sharpening blade of the saw on his arm)  
  
Robin: (knocks) Slade?  
  
Slade: quickly stands up and acts like nothing is happening Oh, Robin. Hello there!  
  
Robin: (walks in carfully, standing back, far away from Slade)  
  
Slade: Let me guess: You want the world renowned carpenter, Slade, to build another fantastic peice of furniture for your room?  
  
Robin: Can you just make this dresser and nightstand?  
  
Slade: You just don't appriciate fine art...It shall be done.  
  
Robin: (backing out) Okay...  
  
Slade: Don't worry, we're still enemies.  
  
Robin: I figured...  
  
Slade: (turns on saw)  
  
Robin: (runs upstairs)  
  
Slade: And I still want that filthy brat for my appritice why? (no response) Fine, don't answer me! (more silence) I hate talking to myself because no one ever responds. (Pulls out block of wood)  
  
Raven's Room...  
  
Cyborg: Is he planning on this room being for Raven or Starfire?  
  
Jynx: She's counting on you, you know: She and I made the same kind of bet you and Robin did.  
  
Cyborg: (punches wall) Damn!  
  
Jynx: Now your girlfriend will hate you.  
  
Cyborg: You know what? No one asked you!  
  
Jynx: Yes you did!  
  
Cyborg: Shut up! No one asked you!  
  
Jynx: For the last time, you...  
  
Cyborg: Just shut up!  
  
Jynx: Fine.  
  
Beast Boy: Cy, don't hit the wall anymore. Dents and repainting aren't in the budget.  
  
Cyborg: Do you care about Raven or the budget?  
  
Beast Boy: (leaves without responding)  
  
Jynx: Budget.  
  
Cyborg: I hate to say this but I think you're right.  
  
Jynx: OH YA! I'm right, I'm right... (starts to dance)  
  
Cyborg: o.O  
  
Jynx: (stops) Er...Let's just finish the paint.  
  
Back in Slade's 'Workshop'...  
  
Slade: Stupid wood! Be the size I want! Urgh...Now I have to use a saw!  
  
(knock)  
  
Slade: I'll deal with you later...WhahahahahaHA! (lightinging bolt, flash and fade) Er...Come in, Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: (carfully enters) Slade.  
  
Slade: So, what do you need?  
  
Beast Boy: Actually, I need fifty wood cut-outs of flowers and fifty butterflys for the ceiling, plus butterfly knobs for the dresser.  
  
Slade: And when am I suppossed to do all this?  
  
Beast Boy: When your help is here.  
  
Slade: Fine.  
  
Beast Boy: So we're good?  
  
Slade: I'll still kill you!  
  
Beast Boy: (runs)  
  
Slade: Now to deal with this wood...Wait, did he say help? He cannot...There is no way...He is not bringing those crazy girls back to destroy everything! No!  
  
Cyborg's Room...  
  
Robin: Good, the orange looks good.  
  
Raven: Um....If you say so, Robin.  
  
Robin: Anyway, I want you two to work as well as you can with the help tonight.  
  
Blackfire: Help? Can they do my part? What help?  
  
Robin: A couple people that are giving up their free evening to help us with these rooms.  
  
Blackfire: Okay, so they'll do my work.  
  
Raven: Wait, are they staying here this time?   
  
Robin: Yes, in their respective rooms.  
  
Raven: Oh no. No.  
  
Blackfire: It'll be fun.  
  
Raven: Shut up. No one asked you.  
  
Robin: Calm down. Now, we'll...  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Starfire: I am most excited! Two wonderful rooms are underway and soon more friends, both new and old, shall arive to help with the completion of our rooms!  
  
(loud knocking)  
  
artemisgirl: Let us in!  
  
Debbie: Come on, I know you're hiding power tools!  
  
Starfire: Here, friends! (opens door)  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: All of you will be in it next chapter. I was on vacation when I wrote this, so I didn't have time to figure out who was in it and who wasn't. Reveiw and maybe a new chapter will come out soon. 


	4. Reveiwers

Raventhedarkgoddess: You guys have no idea how many of you seem to want to be in this, do you? It's okay, it just means my updates may be slow, so I'm sorry for that in advance. Also: DO NOT FLAME ME OR GET MAD IF: 1: Something you don't like happens to you. 2: I somehow missed putting you in, there are a lot of reveiws to sort. 3: You are a Rae/Cyborg hater that doesn't get their way. I won't listen to you. Okay, enough of me babbling. Let the insanity begin. (NO FLAMES, I'M TIRED AND SUGAR-HIGH!)  
  
Chapter Four: Full House  
  
Starfire: Welcome to our glorious home!  
  
Starlit Moonshadow: Yay. I'm the first one in!  
  
Debbie: Outta my way!  
  
Starlit Moonshadow: How do you like the word No?  
  
Starfire: Calm, friends!  
  
mikkastar: Ya, you heard her. Calm down!  
  
Chubby: Debbie, why did we come to this madhouse?  
  
Debbie: You had fun last time!  
  
Chubby: Fun watching you almost hack yourself to bits with a power saw?  
  
Lady Alionae: Starfire, you can't stop all the fights. Why try?  
  
Starfire: Friends do not fight friends!  
  
Beast Boy: (comes downstairs) Star, where's our help?  
  
Robin: Ya, we need help!  
  
Starfire: One moment, please!  
  
horsejul: I want to be in Raven's room.  
  
(Everyone begins yelling room requests)  
  
Starfire: Friends! artemisgirl, the master of the unknown, Debbie, and Chubby shall work with Slade!  
  
All Four: YES!  
  
Starfire: In Cyborg's room under Robin's direction shall be Starlit Moonshadow, horsejul, Raven-Vegeta, Thomas, FatalBlueSweetie, Rach g, lilwlfy, and Raven A. Star!  
  
Robin: Hell no! Not her again!  
  
Raven A. Star: Hello, Robin. (sweet smile)  
  
Robin: What did I do to deserve working with you?  
  
Raven A. Star: I don't know. But I like it!  
  
Robin: No, no, no.....  
  
Raven-Vegeta: Let's get to work! Come on, let's see the room, let's see it, let's....  
  
Robin: Shut up!  
  
Raven-Vegeta: Don't you tell me what to do!  
  
horsejul: How can we work at all with all this racket?  
  
Robin's Party: (clomp up stairs, still chattering)  
  
Starfire: Allow me to clarify the remaining. mikkastar, Lady Alionae, vandagirl, Darkfire, gladdecease, byebyebb18, nobodyslisteningLP, Morph, and Oompa LoompO will be working with Cyborg and Beast Boy in Raven's room.  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, upstairs, ladies (raises eyebrows) and guys.  
  
mikkastar: He did NOT just say that!  
  
vandagirl: I think he did.  
  
nobodyslisteningLP: Haha, girls.  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, no time for chitchat, we've got work to do.  
  
Down in the garage...  
  
artemisgirl: Hey, Slade!  
  
Slade: (eyes grow wide) No...You...(wild point at Debbie)...And You...(wild point at artemisgirl)...and you....(wild point at Chubbie)...And I don't know you but you're probably just as much trouble....  
  
Debbie: YAY! I AM NOT FORGOTTEN!  
  
Chubbie: Who could forget you?  
  
artemisgirl: No one......  
  
Slade: (curls up in a little ball) No, no.....  
  
Debbie: Look at all the wood...  
  
artemisgirl: And the saws....  
  
master of the unknown: I like it here.  
  
Slade: NO! NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH IT, IT'S MINE! NO!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, that's enough for now. What'd you think? Have I screwed it up yet? 


	5. Insanity

Raventhedarkgoddess: All right! All right! I thought I had rules that looked like this: 1:Something you don't like happens to you. 2: I somehow missed putting you in, there are a lot of reveiws to sort. 3: You are a Rae/Cyborg hater that doesn't get their way.

So what's up with the flood mail? This one doesn't like that their character didn't say a lot, this one didn't get put in and is still yelling....If you had to yell at me, you should have done it in your reveiews and not via my e-mail! And then I get this:

_Raventhedarkgoddess,_

_You haven't updated in a week. You had better update soon._

So what was that all about? And then I'm also just a little mad about those of you who were on me for chapter lenght and spelling and Rae/Cy. Don't like don't read. I'm done dealing with you people. It's stupid that I need to get pressured to update. Contrary to popular belif, I do have a life. Now that I'm done lamenting my veiws, here you go. Here's your new chapter. Any complaints, leave them in the reveiw box. Please don't be turned off too much by this rant. I'm just in a bad mood. I'm sorry to those of you who never did any of this and had to read my ranting.

Chapter Five: Insanity Pursuses

Robin: Settle down, there's plenty of work for everyone!

Blackfire: You can all do my part.

Horsejul: No one wants to do your work. Do it yourself.

Blackfire: Hundreds of people would be honored to kiss the ground that I walk on. You're comments mean nothing at all to me.

Raven: Really? Then I have yet to meet a single one.

Blackfire: You just cannot appriciate the beautiful.

Raven: I have to see beauty to appriciate it.

Starlit Moonshadow: There's none at all in this room!

Blackfire: Speak for yourself, girl!

Starfire: Friends! I have brought another friend to help us!

Blackfire: Just what we need.

Priestess: Hello.

Raven: Priestess. I remember you.

Priestess: You do?

Raven: Of course. You're that psychic girl that knew that I liked Cy and he liked me. Not exactly forgetable.

Priestess: Yay!

Robin: I do remember you.... Why are they all coming back? Why?

Priestess: (ignores Robin) Why is the room orange with a pink racer stripe? I thought it was Cyborg's room.

Raven-Vegeta: It is. (Is painting stripe on wall)

Thomas: I tried to tell Robin that Cyborg wouldn't stand for the design, but....

Robin: I don't want him to like it!

All: o.O

FatalBlueSweetie: Robin, why not? Cyborg's your friend.

Robin: (thinking) Friends paint each other's room so that it matchs their girlfriend's?

Raven: If you weren't the designer....

Rach: Kill him anyway.

lilwlfy: We can't. At least not right now?

Robin: Why do you hate me?

Raven A. Star: Because you're you.

Preistess: Exactly.

Robin: --;; Back to work, people!

All: (eye roll)

Blackfire: I'm not working!

Raven: (holding dripping paint brush near her head) Aren't you?

Blackfire: (picks up paintbrush, grumbling)

In Slade's 'Workshop'....

Debbie: It's so good to be back!

InuGhost: (walks in, swinging arms) Hello, everyone..

Chubby: Hello. Debbie, no saw! Bad! No saw!

Debbie: It's so shiny and pretty. I just want to touch it......

Chubby: Please excuse her.

Slade: Get out! All of you! Out! NO MORE!

The Master of the unknown: Why? This is fun!

Chubby: Can you handle that one? (Holding Debbie's hands)

InuGhost: Um, sure.....

Debbie: Whatcha want me to do, huh? What, what, what?

Slade: Get away! (Is is corner with saw arm at the ready)

Debbie: It's going to be a long two days.

artemisgirl: Hey, what's this one do?

Chubby: That's a table saw, don't touch!

artemisgirl: Hehe.....

InuGhost: Now I see why Slade is curled up in a corner.

Raven's 'Room' cough.....

Oompa LoompO: There, everything's painted!

vandagirl: I'm not too sure about this.

Beast Boy: Oh, come on, it's great!

Cyborg: --;;;;

Absolutely pointless: Somehow I don't think so.

mikkastar: Me either......

Beast Boy: Don't be such a group of disbelivers.

Cyborg: They just don't want to get killed!

Beast Boy: Don't be stupid, no one's going to get killed.

Jynx: No one besides you.

Beast Boy: I will not!

Lady Alonine: Yes you will! I should tell Raven what you're doing right now.

nobodyslisteningLP: No you won't, those are the rules or I would have told her before.

Beast Boy: Shut up!

All: (fall silent)

Darkfire: Hehehe. (is painting the carpet different colors, painting people's shoes when they're in her way)

gladdecease: What the hell is that?

Beast Boy: Good idea!

Darkfire: I knew it would be.

vandagirl: My shoes are pink WHY?

byebyebb18: Carpets aren't meant to be painted!

Darkfire: So?

Cyborg: (eyes wide at everyone) Why are you doing this, Beast Boy?

Starfire: I noticed that there were loud voices coming from this room. No fighting. (eyes glow)

In the Workshop....

InuGhost: She's got a saw!

artemisgirl: Hehehe....

Raventhedarkgoddess: Please excuse that it's not that funny.... I'm in a lousy mood.....


	6. Homework Assignment

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I'm still not in the the best of moods, but I'm not going to yell at anyone anymore. Here's your new chapter. Thanks, reveiwers! And I read some reveiws over, so some of the personalities may change slightly........ (holds hands over head) Don't hurt me!_

**Chapter Six: Homework**

**Raven's Room..............**

Beast Boy: Alright, guys! Everyone, I'm going to give you your overnight assignment!

Jynx: Oh joy. Well, Cyborg and I can work on it together, right, Cyborg?

Cyborg: Right.....

Jynx: (heart eyes)

Zako Lord of Randomnessness: Hi!

Vandagirl: Um............ Where the hell did you come from?

Zako Lord of Randomnessness: Don't say mean things to me, or I'll hit you over the head with my........... (looks around for random object, grabs paintbrush off floor) PAINTBRUSH!

Cyborg: Paintbrush? o.O

mikkastar: Oh, I'm scared now!

gladdecease: I'll beat her up with my mind powers!

Cyborg: MIND POWERS?!

byebyebb18: (whispers) Been claiming to have them all day. (makes crazy sign with hand)

Vandagirl: I think everyone here is unhinged...........

Morph: Where'd BB go?

Zako Lord of Randomness: Hahahaha! (is hitting BB with paintbrush)

Beast Boy: Hey, quit it! (small marks apper from paintbrush)

gladdecease: I'll save you! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Points at Zako, nothing happens)

nobodyslisteningLP: That's working for ya.

Lady Alionae: (takes paintbrush)

Zako Lord of Randomness: Darn!

Beast Boy: NOW AS I WAS SAYING.....................

gladdecease: I could have saved him!

Lady Alionae: Sure you could have................

gladdecease: I could!

Jynx: And I could have done it too.

gladdecease: Right! I'm better.

All: Right............

Beast Boy: EXCUSE ME!

Oompa LoompO: Excuse yourself.

Beast Boy: Grrrrrrrrrrrr..............

All: (still chattering)

gladdecease: My mind powers are superiour!

nobodyslisteningLP: To what? Zako's ability with the weapon of the paintbrush?

Starfire: I have heard much loud noise. Is everything alright in here, friend Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: (glares at everyone) Yes, I was just trying to get some ORDER in here.

Starfire: Then I shall leave you to this order. (leaves Beast Boy to his ORDER)

Beast Boy: Alright, sewing, touch-up paint, when Slade sends the stuff up I asked for I want it all primed to be painted tommorow, and Cyborg is in charge, so listen to him.

mikkastar: We'll be up all night!

Beast Boy: Take it up with the guy in charge. (shoves clip board into Cyborg's hand) Have fun, buddy! (Runs out door)

Cyborg: We're going to be up all night.

Lady Alionae: This should be fun!

Vandagirl: We'll get everything done!

gladdecease: I can help!

Vandagirl: (sarcasticly) With your mind powers, right?

gladdecease: How'd you know that?

All: (sweatdrop)

Beast Boy: (from hallway) And make sure you get some sleep!

Cyborg: Sleep? All of us? And where are we going to do that?

Beast Boy: (from his room) In there. Your problem, not mine.

Cyborg: All of us can hardly stand in here!

Morph: You worry too much.

Cyborg: I'm worrying?

Morph: Ya, kind of....

Cyborg: Man, I'm standing in a room just about right for any girl other than Raven with a bunch of idiots! You'd worry too!

Vandagirl: What did you just call us?

nobodyslisteningLP: Well, maybe it DOES apply to some people here...........

Morph: (sweatdrop) Come on, let's get to work.

mikkastar: ALRIGHT, who painted my SHOES?

Vandagirl: I think I can answer that.....

Darkfire: Hehe.

Morph: Um.... Seeing what you meant about idiots?

Cyborg: I'm doomed.

**Slade's 'Workshop'**

mew-xena: Hello!

Debbie: Yay, another person who wishes to play with power tools with us!

Chubby: Debbie, she might not be as crazy as you.

InuGhost: I hope not! This is too much as it is!

Slade: No.........more........... PEOPLE!

Robin: (bangs on door) I really hope no one answers.....

artemisgirl: Hey, Robin! Come on in! (grabs Robin's arms, pulls him inside)

Slade: (stands up when he sees Robin) Robin!

Robin: Listen, Slade. I didn't come in here to talk to you. BB and I want our stuff done tonight, soon.

Slade: Of course. I'll get started.

Robin; Well, have fun with your......... (doubtful glance) help. (door closes)

Slade: Alright, I guess you girls and guys can........ (gulp) get to work.

mew-xena: YAY! Dressers and....... what are we making flowers and butterflys for, Cyborg's room?

artemisgirl: Nope, Raven's.

mew-xena: She's going to kill someone when she sees THAT!

master of the unknown: So?

Chubby: (startled) Debbie, no, Slade's leg is there!

Debbie: (starts saw anyway)

Slade: First my arm, now this...............(Slade's leg is chopped off) (A/N: That was for those of you that asked me to do that. ) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Debbie: Hehehe.

Slade: Now how the hell am I supposed to do anything?  
Debbie: Don't know, don't care.

Chubby: NO! Debbie, must you mess everything up?

artemisgirl: We can do the work ourselves!

Slade: Maybe I can replace it with the broom handle.......

All: o.O

master of the unknown: This is just.......... odd.

artemisgirl: Well, while he tries to replace his leg........

All: (glare at Debbie)

Debbie: Come on, we can just operate these without him!

Chubby: You'll take someone ELSE's leg off next!

artemisgirl: As I was saying, let's just do it ourselves?

InuGhost: Oh, there's a great idea for you. (rolls eyes)

Everyone else: (starts random machines to work with)

**Cyborg's Room**

Robin: Almost done with that pink racer stripe, Raven?

Raven: I can't belive you added a pink and purple racer stripe to an ORANGE wall.

Blackfire: On Tameran, this wouldn't be a bad room to have.

Raven: One, this is not Tameran. Two, for who, that glop thing you wanted Starfire to marry?

Blackfire: I almost got away with that!

Robin: Oh, put a sock in it, both of you.

Rach g: Why don't you? It's ugly, Robin!

Robin: Just for that, I'm adding to your homework.

Raven A. Star: Oh, we're all scared of the big bad superhero out for revenge on his friend who finally one-uped him.

Robin: Shut it, you!

Raven A. Star: (smirks)

Wave Maker: Hi!

Robin: Who the hell are you?

Wave Maker: (is bouncing up and down) Your worst nightmare on a bad sugar high.

Robin: (smacks self in face)

Priestess: Come on, Robin. Smack yourself a little harder and maybe you'll knock yourself out.

Robin: Gee, thanks.

Raven: She's right, you know. Why don't you just get on with your homework and leave me and Blackfire to deal with this?

Blackfire: Who said I was going to do any WORK?

Raven: You will.

Starlit Moonshadow: It's not like there's that much to do.

Blackfire: Well, I'm not doing anything!

horsejul: Might I add that orange hair is definatly for you.

Blackfire: SHUT UP!

Raven-Vegeta: Yes, very nice looking, Blackie.

Blackfire: What did you just call me?

Thomas: Power struggle between you two now?

Robin: NO FIGHTING!

FatalBlueSweetie: Who asked you, anyway, Robin?

Raven: Quiet! (eyes flash)

Blackfire: I so would have beaten you.

Raven-Vegeta: Right.

lilwlfy: Come on, shut up so we can get our homework!

(Loud scream)

Robin: Sounded like Slade.....

Raven: His arm probably matches his leg by now.

Blackfire: Huh?  
Raven: Never mind.

Robin: Alright. Sewing, paint the stuff if Slade ever brings it up, and do any touch-up work. Make sure you STAY IN THIS ROOM. No spying or trying to figure the other teams room design out. And NO KILLING EACH OTHER.

Raven A. Star: And you plan on stopping us from doing that how?

Robin: (ignores Raven A. Star) I'm leaving Raven and Priestess in charge.

Raven: Fine.

Robin: (runs off)

Preistess: Yay, I'm in charge!

Raven A. Star: This is going to be an interesting night.

(more screaming from Slade's Workshop)

_Raventhedarkgoddess: That was.............. bad, and lame, and not funny, so, once again, I'm sorry, I just don't write humor that well. Leave a reveiw if it suits you. If not, don't bother._


	7. Spectural Haunt

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, for those of you who care, I'm back. And I'm going to try to write another chapter. Happy mood came back somewhat, although this may not be too funny: Forgive me in advance._

**Chapter Seven: Spectural Haunt**

**Slade and his helpers are working hard...................**

Slade: (laying in a corner) First my arm, now my leg.................

Lost Inside: Hey, Slade! Dude, why do you have a broom handle instead of a leg?

Slade: Stay back! You're with those.... those.... those PEOPLE! (is hysterical)

StarfireTT: Guess we should just ask someone else what we're doing.

artemisgirl: Hey! Welcome to the workshop! (operating a saw with a maniac look on face)

StarfireTT: What's that thing supposed to be?

Debbie: It's not a THING, it's a flower!

Chubby: She's right, you can't tell...........

Debbie: Shut up! Your butterfly is no better!

Chubby: IS TOO!

Lost Inside: COOL! I WANNA HELP!

mew-xena: Heheheheheh! More people, more power tools, more DANGER!

Chubby: As long as no one else loses a leg........

master of the unknown: Come on, that was funny.

InuGhost: You all ought to be nicer!

Slade: (rocking back and forth again) Go away, away I said............. (Sucks the one thumb he has left)

InuGhost: See what you did?

Debbie: YES! I SCARED SLADE!

StarfireTT: Can we help now?

Lost Inside: (is hit in the head with a 'butterfly') OUCH!

artemisgirl: SORRY!

Slade: So..... many..... weird........ people..........

artemisgirl: I'm not weird!

Lost Inside: How would you like to lose your other leg?

Slade: (curls up further) No...........

**In Cyborg's Room..............**

HeavenDemon: HEY!

Raven: No, we really don't need anymore help..............

HeavenDemon: How'd you know I was going to say I wanted to help?

Raven: The fact that you were chanting, "I'm gonna help Raven!" the whole way up the stairs?

Blackfire: He said Blackfire, obviously. Who would want to help YOU when I'm around?

Raven: When you put it like that........

Thomas: Everyone.

Blackfire: Once again, you all just don't understand me.

Wave Maker: (is bouncing around the room) More help, more messes!

Priestess: Raven and I were hoping to get started........

(talking continues)

Priestess: I SAID SHUT UP!

(silence falls)

Starlit Moonshadow: This room is a mess. Anything we can do about that, Priestess?

Priestess: First off, call me Adularia.

All: Okay.

Adularia: Raven and I have decided to make this room a bit more..... friendly to Cyborg.

Raven A. Star: As in, not along Robin's lines of thinking?

Adularia: Exactly.

Raven: A LOT more friendly.........

Raven-Vegeta: (Nods) A wonderful plan............. How do we go about it?

Adularia: Let's see.......... More video games, a different COLOR..........

Raven-Vegeta: Point taken.

Rach g: This sounds good.

lilwlfy: Very good.

Raven: (hands out paint)

Raven A. Star: Yay, blue and white. Good colors!

Blackfire: You had all better just stay away from me with that crap!

horsejul: Someone's definatly TOUCHY..................

Blackfire: You just don't appricate me.

Adularia: No one wants to hear it, Blackfire. Get to work.

Blackfire: I don't work.

Raven: Then what are you doing here?

HeavenDemon: (throws dripping paintbrush at Blackfire)

Blackfire: You ruined my outfit!

horsejul: So?

HeavenDemon: Why don't you get to work?

Blackfire: (sigh)

Raven: Come ON, we do have work to do............

artemisgirl: Here's the dresser you wanted, Ro............

Raven: Robin's gone for the night.

artemisgirl: Alright, then I'll leave this stuff out in the hallway. I'm going to go work on the butterflies for your room again! Later! (runs off)

Raven: Odd people..............

Raven A. Star: o.O Is she aware what she's said.............?

(assorted chatter)

Raven: THE WHAT FOR MY ROOM?!?!

Blackfire: Haha. (does not notice that her hair is now driping blue and white paint)

(bang)

Raven: What was that?

Raven A. Star: Sewing machines are supposed to go bang............. Right?

Raven: I'm not even going to comment............

HeavenDemon: OUCH! That was my hand!

Blackfire: I only 'accidentaly' shoved your hand under the sewing machine.

Adularia: I won't have this fighting.

Blackfire: It was an accident............

(scream)

Blackfire: (as she catchs sight of herself in a window) MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Rach g: Was it ever beautiful?

Blackfire: (Is still screaming)

**In Raven's 'Room', Beast Boy's plans seem to be falling apart.............**

nobodyslisteningLP: Someone remind me why Beast Boy has a death wish.

Cyborg: I'm not sure......... HEY! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!

gladdecease: I DO SO HAVE RAVEN'S MIND POWERS!

Zako Lord of Randomness: Shut up before I hit you with a paintbrush.

gladdecease: Oh, I'm scared now!

Zako Lord of Randomness: You should be!

mikkastar: Come on and knock it off.

Lady Alionae: I think it's kind of funny.........

Cyborg: I'm in charge and I say BE QUIET!

Jynx: (heart eyes) He's so cute when he's being authorive.............

darkfire: Aw, puppy love.

Cyborg: Uh, I already have a girlfriend............

Jynx: You say the cutest things..........

byebyebb18: Somehow I don't think that was supposed to be cute....... This room is just plain ugly....... I'm going to kill BB........

Morph: You know, Raven's going to kill him for you.

byebyebb18: Then..... I'll just kill what's left of him!

Morph: Okay....

Cyborg: There is NO WAY this room is going to look like this.........

Vandagirl: Pink carpet, some pink wall, pink SHOES...........

darkfire: Hey, I SAID I was sorry for that!

Vandagirl: I'll belive that when I see it.

darkfire: Well, I AM SORRY!

Oompa LoompO: Sure you are.............

(clank)

nobodyslisteningLP: I didn't do it this time.

darkfire: Me either................

Morph: Just keep working as if nothing happened.

Jynx: Maybe someone is trying to spy on us.............

Cyborg: That'd be nice, then Raven can just kill me a night ahead of time.............

byebyebb18: It's probably just Beast Boy being a moron.

gladdecease: Or maybe Raven is going to come in and scare us all to death, then look at her room. (excited bouncing)

darkfire: (rolls eyes)

gladdecease: What? It's possible!

byebyebb18: In which case that's not something to celebrate........ I want Beast Boy to be here first so that I can watch her kill him.

(creak)

Cyborg: Someone's on the steps.........

Morph: Who cares? Maybe the people in the basement decided to start working and are bringing us something.........

Zako Lord of Randomness: (clanks gladdecease in the head) STOP BOUNCING!

mikkastar: WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!

???: I've been gone for so long............. (moan)

Cyborg: Whoever you are, quit trying to be funny!

Jynx: So authoritive..........

Morph: Who do you think it is?

(door is flung open)

Cyborg: Alright, who's there?

Terra: I am.

Cyborg: You're dead.

Terra: I died in the tower. I haunt the Tower.............. Wait, why am I in Starfire's room? The door said Raven. Where is she?

Cyborg: (fuming) MY POINT EXACTLY!

darkfire: This is Raven's room.

Terra: o.O

(silence)

nobodyslisteningLP: So WHAT exactly are you here for?

Terra: Revenge on those who killed me.

nobodyslisteningLP: (thoughtlessly says) I'll.... Kill you again!

Terra: Wait, I'm dead. Is that possible?

Morph: Wow, SCARY ghost we've got here.

Terra; Hey! I scared you all before!

byebyebb18: Will you scare Beast Boy? How I hate him!

Terra: (sweatdrop) HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!

byebyebb18: Opps............

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Not funny. Never was, never will be, but I still hope you guys like it enough to review. Yes, reserecting Terra does have a point.............. Plus she's just fun to have around to torment again. XP Well, if you're bored enough, and you don't mind that this is a bad excuse for humor, I'd like some reveiws. _


	8. Nighttime Activities

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been really busy, sadly, picking classes for high school..... sigh The bane of my existence, school....... Anyway, what do you care? I'm just here to write the story, and story I shall write. And I changed my mind, I just felt like having Terra around again, so she's pretty much a pointless ghost for a pointless story. :P_

**Chapter Eight: Redecoration**

**In Slade's Workshop.....**

master of the unknown: Do you ever get the feeling that this just ISN'T working?_  
_Debbie: (in total fustration) IT IS TOO! (accidentally hacks off a peice of decent-looking flower)_  
_Chubby: Or not...... (dodges flying peice of wood)_  
_Slade: Why me? (has found a pegleg to use for other leg)_  
_master of the unknown: Where did you get a pegleg?_  
_Slade: She made it for me. (points to mew-xena)_  
_mew-xena: Hehe.... (pauses) I think I want to carve my intials in it to show everyone how good I am!_  
_Slade: Oh, for the love of God, no! (runs away screaming in very girly voice)_  
_Debby: He screams like a girl!_  
_StarfireTT: Hey guys, are machines supposed to SPARK?_  
_Chubby: NO!_  
_artemisgirl: OPPS!!!!!!_  
_InuGhost: Now we're in trouble..... (sweatdrop)_  
_Lost Inside: Pretty fire... (begins trying to light his machine on fire)_  
_Slade: (Is pounding on door, only to find it's locked) NO, my leg might catch fire!_  
_Debbie: Then cut a hole in the door, why don't you?_  
_Chubby: You had to tell him that....._  
_mater of the unknown: Well, I'm off to call the fire department before I die...... (follows Slade through newly-made hole)_  
_Lost Inside: (annoyed) IT WON'T light on fire!_  
_artemisgirl: Can I help him?!_  
_StarfireTT: Shouldn't you be working?_  
_artemisgirl: Aw...... That's no fun! (puts away book of matches, looking dejected)_  
_Chubby: The fire died, at least...._  
_artemisgirl: NOT COOL!_  
_mew-xena: Debby, that one actually looks like a flower!_  
_InuGhost: I still don't know why we bother with this stuff....._  
_StarfireTT: Come on, it'll be fun to see Raven flip out!_  
_InuGhost: I'm not so sure about that....._  
_Slade and master of the unknown: (reenter)_  
_Slade: Wait... You're actually working?! Who are you and what have you done with the crazy people?!_  
_Lost Inside: I dunno.... Wait, I'm not crazy!_  
_Slade: Now THIS is more my speed....._  
_Chubby: See, peaceful is good........._  
_Lost Inside: Hey, I actually figured out that it works better when I turn it on!_  
_(collective sweatdrop)_  
_

**Work on Cyborg's room is slowly improving...... Sorta.**

Thomas: We finally got the curtains hung up, but.....  
Adularia: But what?  
Wave Maker: (trying to pull his hand away) My hand is sewed to the curtians!  
Adularia: (groan) I'm assuming you did that yourself?  
Wave Maker: NO! HeavenDemon told me to hold the cloth for him!  
Adularia: Here's a seam ripper. Thomas, get him out of there and YOU sew the curtains this time.  
Thomas: Alright.... (climbs back onto ladder)  
Adularia: (rounds on HeavenDemon) WHY would you sew ANYONE'S hand to the curtains?!  
HeavenDemon: Uh.... Accident?  
Adularia: Why aren't you moving away from there? Why are you hiding your hand from me?  
Heaven Demon: Uh.... Well, you see.....  
Adularia: You sewed BOTH of your hands to the curtain?!  
HeavenDemon: Hehe..... Opps?  
Raven-Vegeta: I'll help him.  
Adularia: Alright..... (hands her a seam ripper)  
HeavenDemon: HEY! MY HAND IS THERE!  
Raven-Vegeta: So....?  
Raven A. Star ((Yes, I am aware that she's no longer with those of us on fanfiction, but I'm going to finish out the story with her in it)): Oh, QUIT moping, Blackfire!  
Blackfire: (holding compact mirror and rocking back and forth) My beautiful hair.... You ruined my hair..... (sniff)  
lilwlfy: There, blue with a white stripe.... Finally all painted and clean.  
Raven: At least something's going right, then....  
Starfire: Hello, friends, I have come to check on your progress.......  
Raven: Oh, hello Starfire.  
Starfire: Uh..... It looks very nice, although I do not understand why our friends are 'stitched' to the curtians......  
Adularia: If I figure that out, I'll let you know.  
Starfire: I am leaving now, everything appers to be in good order.....  
Rach g: If you can call it that..... (carrying remaining orange paint from Robin's design out to trash, trips over Blackfire)  
Blackfire: (recovers quickly now that someone has fallen on her) Hey, I said watch......!  
(Paint flys everywhere, onto newly uncovered carpet and into Blackfire's big mouth)  
Raven A. Star: NICE JOB!  
Blackfire: (spitting) YUCH!  
Adularia: Great, now we have to repaint....  
Blackfire: WHO CARES ABOUT THE PAINT?!  
Adularia: I'm sorry, but you look funny with tri-colored hair.....  
Blackfire: Why you stupid little.....  
Raven: Blackfire, why don't you go wash your mouth out? With soap?  
Blackfire: (growls)  
Adularia: Alright, everyone get back to work!  
HeavenDemon: STOP! MY HAND IS BLEEDING NOW!  
Raven-Vegeta: So.....?

**Encounter with our "Terrifying" Undead......**

Zako Lord of Randomness: Well, we're just going to have to work around this creepy ghost.  
Morph: And this will be a challenge why?   
nobodyslisteningLP: We can just go through her if we have to....  
Terra: I HEARD THAT!  
nobodyslisteningLP: Point being?  
Terra: Don't I scare you at all? I mean, you're one of the people who killed me.  
byebyeBB18: I still think you should scare BB!  
Terra: For the last time, I am NOT scaring the guy I loved!  
gladdecease: I wish Raven were here! She'd save us from you!  
mikkastar: So you've finally admitted that you don't have her powers!  
gladdecease: NO! I just want to see Raven live and in action! (heart eyes)  
All: (sweatdrop)  
horsejul: You're a bit of an obbsessive fan.....  
gladdecease: Yes I am.... (pause) HEY! I AM NOT!  
All: (sweatdrop again)  
Morph: Can we please figure out what we're doing about the ghost?  
Terra: I DO HAVE A NAME!_  
_FatalBlueSweetie: So? Why use the name of a crazy ghost?  
darkfire: (accidentally walks through Terra) Hehe, that's fun.......  
Terra: So much for scaring you, now you're scaring me.........  
vandagirl: (smiles) Not that we're weird or anything like that.......  
Terra: Speak for yourself.  
Chubby: I brought some of the butterflys up!  
Jynx: Yes! Now we can paint them and actually have all of our work done when Beast Boy shows up!  
byebyeBB18: Why do you care about what BB thinks?  
Jynx: No reason. (blush)  
Cyborg: I still can't believe we're going through with this......  
Zako Lord of Randomness: (pulls out her paintbrush and hits gladdecease) You really need to stop that!  
gladdecease: But.... But..... I'm just so happy that Raven will be able to see this room, and I'll get to see her.....  
Chubby: Um.... I think I'm leaving.....  
Debby: CHUBBY, THERE'S A FIRE AGAIN!  
Chubby: Oh no...... (runs out of room)  
nobodyslisteningLP: Ya, see her EXPLODE.......  
Cyborg: (groans) Man, these aren't even SHAPED like butterflys!  
FatalBlueSweetie: I thought you didn't care!  
Cyborg: I DON'T! But if you're going to mess Rae's room up, it might as well LOOK decent.......  
All: (sweatdrop)  
Morph: There's still a ghost in here, you know.  
Terra: Uh..... The ghost is thinking about leaving!  
vandagirl: And you're afraid?  
Terra: Yes, I think I am!  
Morph: We scared a ghost! We scared a ghost! (Does the happy dance)  
All: (sweatdrop while working on painting)

_Raventhedarkgoddess: There, another chapter.... Probably my last for a long time. Sorry, I wish I weren't so busy constently! Reviews, please. :)_


	9. Then the Morning Comes

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I'm finishing this up soon, I think. Thanks to those of you who are good reviewers, you know who you are, you don't beg or complain about your character. (glares at several random people) Anyway, I'm pretty sick, so it's all just random babble._

**Chapter Nine: Then the Morning Comes**

**Slade's Workshop...**

StarfireTT: Hehehhehehhehe! We're done, we're done, we're finally done! (bouncing around, still refusing to let go of saw handle for no reason whatsoever)

Chubby: I can finally breathe again!

Debbie: Hehehehehhehehe!

Slade: Is it safe to come out? (is hiding beneith a table in the corner)

master of the unknown: Not advisable.

Lost Inside: Come on, we're not that bad! (sparks shower around head as the machine fails to shut off)

mew-xena: Nope, not us, not at all! (is now hacking away with random saw at table Slade is under)

InuGhost: Aw, come on, leave him be, you guys.

artemisgirl: Do we have to? It's kind of not our fault he's missing an arm and a leg.

Slade: (curls up on floor, sucking on thumb) The horror, the horror... Crazies with power tools, the horror...

Debbie: Hey, we're not crazy!

Chubby: Don't you mean I'm not crazy? Can't say much for you...

Debbie: Shut it, you!

StarfireTT: Nope, not my problem, not mine at all, he got in Debbie's way!

Everyone: (Now reminded that it is Debbie's fault, glares at Debbie)

Debbie: Aw, come on, it wasn't all my fault, his leg WAS there...

InuGhost: (sweatdrop) Uh, yeah, are all the machines turned off?

Lost Inside: Lookie at all the sparks... I mean, no, no it isn't!

Starfire: (enters room) I have come to ask if all of you have completed your tasks and... Why is Slade laying upon the ground, friends?

artemisgirl: I didn't do it! Blame someone else! Here, take Debbie instead! (grabs Debbie and holds her out like a sacrifice)

Starfire: (question marks for eyes) Um...

master of the unknown: Can we please just take a damn break now so I can get away from them?

Starfire: It is not nice to talk about your friends that way...

StarfireTT: (bouncing around) BREAK TIME! BREAK TIME! BREAK TIME! BREAK TIME! BREAK T-----

Debbie: (smack)

StarfireTT: Ow!

Slade: No... You'll never take me with them alive... You'll never... (catches sight of Lost Inside with the still-sparking machine) AH, I'M COMING!

Starfire: That is ni--- (is cut off by Slade, who runs up the stairs and knocks a hole in the door on his way into Titan's Tower)

InuGhost: I didn't think they were that scary...

Chubby: Oh, they are.

**Upstairs...**

InuGhost: Are you okay, Slade?

Chubby: If he's been laying like that for twenty minutes, what do you think?

Slade: (laying on couch, curled up in a ball and sucking thumb again) Hide me...

master of the unknown: Well, can you blame him for being afraid?

(mew-xena, Debbie, StarfireTT, Lost Inside, and artemisgirl are all jumping around)

Debbie: Hehe, this is fun! (divebombs off couch)

Lost Inside: Come on, Slade!

Slade: Someone hide me...

InuGhost: Haven't you guys tramatized him enough?

StarfireTT: Don't use big words I don't understand!

Chubby: (sweatdrop)

Debbie: Even I know what that means!

StarfireTT: Oh yeah?

Debbie: Yeah... It means SLADE WANTS TO PLAY!

Slade: God, help me...

mew-xena: WEEEEEEE!

Starfire: Um... I think I shall go check on the others! (races out of room)

mew-xena: What? What? We're not that scary!

_(Author's note: Sorry, I just felt the need to torment Slade some more with the power tool crew.)_

**Cyborg's Room...**

Robin: What the heck did you guys do?

Raven: We fixed it. Any other questions?

Blackfire: I tried to tell them not to, Robin, but they just ignored me, and, and, and...

Raven: Oh, will you shut up already?

Blackfire: You're just mad that Robin likes me more than you, right, Robin? (wraps arm around Robin's shoulder)

Robin: Uh, listen, Blackfire...

Wave Maker: Uh, Robin...

Starfire: (enters room, flames for eyes) What are you doing, FRIEND Robin?

Robin: It's not like you think, it's...

lilwlfy: Yes it is! Robin's in trouble! Robin's in trouble!

Starfire: Blackfire, would you care to explain why you are hugging Robin?

Robin: Yeah, why ARE you hugging me?

Blackfire: Because I like you, stupid!

Raven: Well, no one likes you...

Blackfire: What'd you just say!

Rach g: Oh, fight, fight, fight, fight!

Thomas: This should be good... (smiles)

Raven-Vegeta: Hey, look, I got his hand unstuck! (shatters moment, comes from other side of room with Adularia, Wave Maker, and HeavenDemon)

Blackfire: Must you ruin everything?

Adulaira: Must you all fight over nothing?

Wave Maker: My hand hurts really, really bad...

Raven: Gee, I wonder why?

Raven-Vegeta: Hey, I'm not THAT bad!

All: RIGHT...

Raven-Vegeta: Well, I'm not!

Robin: (rounds on Adulaira) Why'd you repaint the room and change my color scheme? It looks too... Too NORMAL now!

Raven: It's not her fault you're still living in that pink hellhole...

Robin: Shut up, you!

Adulaira: It's not my fault you're bent on nothing but revenge...

Robin: We only have a few more hours, so I guess we'll have to go with your plan.

Raven: Glad you see it our way...

Wave Maker: Doesn't anyone care about my hands?

Raven-Vegeta: No.

Robin: Fine, let's load up the room... Oh, and Blackfire, nice dye-job on the hair.

Blackfire: It's not dye, it's PAINT!

Robin: Right, whatever...

Blackfire: (seriously pissed off) I'm not helping you.

All: (roll eyes)

**Raven's Room...**

Beast Boy: This place is just like I dreamed it would be!

Cyborg: If you dreamed of a mess, you've got that down!

Jynx: I think it's wonderful. (smiles)

Cyborg: This is not wonderful! She's gonna kick someone's ass!

gladdecease: Oh, oh, I wanna watch! Maybe I can help her with my powers! I can...

Zako Lord of Randomness: (smacks with pillows) Shut up!

horsejul: Oh, fear the evil pillows of doom!

Zako Lord of Randomness: Don't make me hurt you! (raises pillow again)

mikkastar: Stop the stupidity, please.

Zako Lord of Randomness: Are you calling me stupid!

Cyborg: Can we actually fight over something relevent? Like the fact that this room looks like CRAP!

Jynx: You know you don't really mean that, Cyborg. It looks wonderful.

Cyborg: Like hell I don't!

mikkastar: STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!

Zako Lord of Randomness: (throws fuzzy pink and purple pillows onto the bed) Fine!

Beast Boy: It's every girl's dream! All we have to do today is finish up with little details.

Terra: Have you completely forgotten about the dead girl in the room? (looking bored, flopped on Raven's bed)

Beast Boy: Terra? Oh, Terra, you're alive! (tries to hug Terra, goes straight through her and smacks into wall)

Morph: I don't think that's going to work...

Terra: Nice to see you too, Beast Boy. Now, why in the world did you design this room for Raven? She's going to kill you!

Beast Boy: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT! SHE WILL NOT!

horsejul: If she doesn't, I will. (is putting lace dolie on the dresser)

gladdecease: I can't wait to help Raven!

mikkastar: Will you stop that!

gladdecease: But... But...

Cyborg: (rolls eyes)

Terra: Okay, maybe I don't want to take revenge on you, I just want out of here...

Beast Boy: But... What about me!

Terra: You're... not very normal either.

byebyebb18: Haha! Your girlfriend doesn't like you!

Beast Boy: She does so!

Jynx: Even if she doesn't, I do.

Terra: Is that supposed to make him feel better?

Jynx: (doesn't answer)

Beast Boy: Anyway, get back to work!

Cyborg: I still say she's gonna kill you...

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Short, blah, I know it doesn't make much sense, but I'm kinda light-headed and just babbling whatever comes into my head, so please ignore the babble, the next chapter will probably be the last._


	10. Chapter Ten

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Sorry to those of you who I put in the wrong rooms/forgot last time, like I said, I was sick and wasn't thinking clearly. Anyway, this is going to be my last chapter. (And I'm sure you're all happy it's over) I doubt I'll put a third one up-- Those of you who are in them always end up being way too pushy and demanding. ((No offense to those who aren't.)) I hope you've enjoyed Trading Spaces, though, because it has been a fun peice to write. Oh, and WM, I am so sorry! I mean, I mistaked you for a guy! OOPS! (hands you virutal cookies) I feel bad about that, I should probably start asking for gender specification... (Hence that I avoid most personal pronouns)_

**Chapter Ten: And Everything Blows Up In Your Face**

Starfire: I am here to unveil the rooms of my friends! But first, we shall havea quick talk with each designer. First... (crash)

Cyborg: I said we aren't doing that, dammit! Get up there and fix it!

Beast Boy: No way, dude, it's awesome how it is!

Starfire: I suppose you are going first for the designer inverview, then?

Beast Boy: Yeah, sure! (dodges another punch)

Starfire: Well, then, what was your insperation for the room?

Beast Boy: Well, (pulls out glasses and a random diagram of the room and starts pointing with a stick) Since we all know Raven is a girly-girl at heart, I decided to give her a room to express the kind of person she really is!

Cyborg: That's the most retarded thing... You idiot... (sputtering)

the master of the unknown: It's offical. Beast Boy is dumber than he looks!

All Slade's helpers: (fake loud, dramatic gasp)

Starfire: You are actually under budget, friend Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Woot, how good am I?

Lost Inside: Do you really want an answer to that?

Beast Boy: Oh, shut up, you!

Debbie: You're going to die a long and painful death at Raven's hand!

Chubby: Now, don't make threats on him. Even if they are true...

Beast Boy: Slade, do you think Raven's going to kill me!

Slade: (still curled up and hiding) Yes, and if she doesn't, she'll make sure that they do... Crazy people with powertools...

artemisgirl: I still say we're normal and not crazy people with powertools!

StarfireTT: (boucing around in circles on the couch Slade is hiding under) We... Are... NORMAL!

Cyborg: I still say she's going to kick your ass!

Beast Boy: She will not!

mew-xena: Yes she will...

Starfire: QUIET! (flaming eyes)

All: (shut up)

Starfire: The next person that we will talk to is Robin.

Robin: (comes in and sits down next to Starfire) Am I under budget?

Starfire: Yes, friend Robin, you are! And I'm sure that the room looks wonderful and (sideways look at Beast Boy) normal.

Robin: (glares at ceiling and where he thinks Adularia is standing) Oh, it does.

Starfire: That is good, then!

InuGhost: A normal room, around here? That's a first.

Beast Boy: You're all so mean to me! (loud, fake sobs)

All: (ignore Beast Boy)

Starfire: Come in, teams, and we shall go to view your rooms!

(Raven and Blackfire come in with Jynx, Cyborg still berating BB in a loud voice)

Raven: Cyborg, why are you yelling?

Cyborg: Uh... No reason.. (backs away from Beast Boy)

Starfire: We shall unveil friend Cyborg's room first!

Cyborg: Yeah, that's probably for the best...

**Upstairs, Outside Cy's room...**

Adularia: Welcome to your new room, Cyborg.

Cyborg: I love it!

Robin: I knew you would... (sulking)

HeavenDemon: Oh, get OVER it, Robin!

Raven A. Star: Yeah, Robin, get over it or I'll have to hurt you again... (evil grin)

Robin: (fake smile) I mean, yes, so happy you love it, best friend!

Cyborg: I thought ya'll would have tried to pull some twisted revenge, considering you're still living in that pink hellhole I designed... _(A/N: I would say that if you don't get that, you'd have to read Design, but it got removed.)_

Adularia: (quiet laugh)

Wave Maker: (is bouncing on Cyborg's bed) He likes it, he likes it, he likes... (falls off bed)

Raven-Vegeta: Nice move...

Wave Maker: Hey, shut up!

Starfire: Friends, do not fight! Be happy that your work is loved and enjoyed by friend Cyborg!

lilwlfy: Sometimes I wonder why no one smacks her...

Rach g: She's too happy, it BURNS!

Robin: (still edging away from Raven A. Star with big fake smile on his face) Uh, should we go see Raven's room?

Starfire: A wonderful idea!

Cyborg: It is not a wonderful...!

Beast Boy: (places hand over mouth)

Blackfire: Yes, let's see Raven's room.

Raven: Just rememeber, I did warn you.

**The Group Comes Up On Raven's Room... **(cue funeral march)

Terra: It's too bad I'm already dead or I would say Raven would probably kill us all...

gladdecease: Hehe, Raven's coming, Raven's coming, I can't wait to see Raven!

Terra: Or I'd just wish she'd kill ME...

Beast Boy: (from outside the door) You're just going to love it! It's superfanasticallyawesomelycoolandsweetand...

mikkastar: She's going to kill him and he doesn't even know it.

Terra: She wouldn't really kill him for this, would she? I mean, it's not that bad...

Morph: Do you happen to remember who **Raven **is?

Terra: Oh yeah... Opps...

gladdecease: I think those must be her footsteps! Oh, Raven's coming! Raven's coming here!

Zako Lord of Randomness: (smack) CALM YOURSELF!

gladdecease: But... But... Raven!

(another loud smack echos around the room)

horsejul: Here they come!

gladdecease: (begins hyperventaliating)

FatalBlueSweetie: Haha, Beast Boy will soon be dead!

Terra: Hey, just because my boyfriend is stupid doesn't mean he should die!

Darkfire: Yes, well, considering you're already dead...

Terra: I will still get my revenge!

Starfire: ...Open your eyes and see your new bedroom!

All except for BB, Rae, Cy and helpers in Rae's room: (burst out laughing)

Starfire: I believe I may have brought us to my bedroom by miskate... Or perhaps you redid my room by mistake?

Vandagirl: Oh no, you're in the right place.

All except for BB, Rae, Cy and helpers in Rae's room: (anime faint)

Cyborg: See, I told you this was horrible! I told you it was ugly!

Raven: (leans over PINK wastebasket and throws up) What the HELL did you do!

Morph: Oh, oh, fight, fight, fight!

Robin: Hehe, now THIS is funny...

Raven A. Star: Hey, your room is pink too!

Robin: Shut... SHUT UP!

Blackfire: Oh, this is too great!

Raven: Beast Boy, come here.

Beast Boy: Raven, I knew you'd love it! (moves to hug Raven)

Raven: (wraps black energy around Beast Boy's neck) I SAID the designer who messed up my room would die!

gladdecease: Raven! Raven! (stars for eyes, knocks Raven's hands away from Beast Boy, looks ready to implode) Can I get your autograph!

Raven: (huge sweatdrop) Nice try. Now, I'm going to kill Beast Boy! (red eyes)

gladdecease: Raven doesn't like me! WAHHHHH! I'm your FAN! I ADORE YOU!

Raven: Fine, fine... (grabs pink pen off white desk and signs name on peice of flowered paper) Happy now?

gladdecease: I WUV YOU! (huggles Raven)

Raven: AHHHHHHHH! (pushes gladdecease off, then strides over to Beast Boy and begins bringing random objects on his head) What did you do with my stuff!

Beast Boy: Threw... (gets hit with pink chair) It... (gets smacked with pink bookshelf) Away... (gets hit with white bedframe)

Raven: I'm going to kill you! (gives chase to Beast Boy, who is trying to run and staggering like a drunk)

Terra: No, please don't kill him!

Robin: Well, then you can be dead together...

Raven A. Star: Hey, PINKY! (throws something at Robin's head)

Blackfire: This almost makes up for you all messing up my wonderful hair... ALMOST!

Morph: Hehe, look at Beast Boy run away...

Cyborg: I warned him...

Starfire: Well, this has been another successful eppisode of Trading Spaces! I am Starfire, and thank you!

Raven: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST DAMN THING I EVER DO!

FatalBlueSweetie: Yes, that's right, kill him!

Beast Boy: AHHHHHHH!

Terra: Please don't kill my boyfriend! Even though I'd really favor being a ghost couple!

Beast Boy: Who's side are you on, anyway!

Starfire: Um... GOODBYE! (runs away to try to stop friends from killing each other)

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Thank you, one and all. I hope you enjoyed Trading Spaces and Design as much as I liked writing them. While I was writing this, I changed my mind... I'm not going to let a few annoying people stop a good thing. If you have any idea of who the next room match-up should be, or just who you would like to see on teams, leave a review!_

**END**


End file.
